criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Buddy
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Liam O'Brien | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Buddy | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | Name = Buddy | AKA = | CreatureType = Giant | Race = Ogre | Class = Fighter (Champion) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Giant | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Deastok | Family = | Connections = Darrington Brigade (member) Macaroni Samsonite (ally; friend) | Profession = Fighter | StatsRef = | Level = 10 | HP = 114 | Str = 20 | Int = 5Liam clarified Buddy's actual INT score in a post-game tweet. | AC = 12 | Dex = 14 | Wis = 12 | Con = 16 | Cha = 15 | FanArt = }} is an Ogre Fighter. He is played by Liam O'Brien. Description Appearance Buddy is a large ogre standing at 9 feet tall, though he is usually hunched over and moves very slowly. Before joining the Brigade officially Buddy had terrible eyesight and always squinted to see, but after receiving special goggles his eyes seemed cartoonishly large. He wears a hulking metal breastplate and on his back sits Taryon's prototype electrically-charged chariot-turned comfortable seating where Macaroni usually sits. Before this Macaroni sat on a plank of wood tied to Buddy's back and shoulders. Personality Buddy is slow, lumbering and not very intelligent but clearly has a gentler side - upon receiving the goggles that allowed him to see for the first time, Buddy continuously pointed out how 'pretty' everything and everyone was. He also seemed more interested in making friends than fighting during the Brigade's initiation. Biography Background Relationships Macaroni Samsonite Buddy and Macaroni appear to have a friendship prior to joining the Darrington Brigade, being a package deal. Buddy is also the only person allowed to call Macaroni 'Mac'. How the two met and became unlikely friends is unknown. Character Information Abilities Fighter Abilities * Fighting Style: Unknown * Second Wind * Action Surge * Martial Archetype: Champion * Extra Attack * Indomitable Notable Items * Eyes of the Eagle - Crystal lenses giving advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. * Helm of Telepathy - Can use an action to cast Detect Thoughts (save DC 13), and then use a bonus action to send a telepathic message to that creature, to which it can reply. It can also cast Suggestion (save DC 13) once per day. Quotations * "You're pretty!" Trivia *Buddy's actual intelligence score of 5 is the lowest Intelligence score of any player character in Critical Role thus far. *Buddy has the highest strength score in the Darrington Brigade, tied with Lionel Gayheart. *Buddy is the first D&D player character in Critical Role to have a creature type other than humanoid, as well as the first to be Large in size. References Art: